


As the world falls down

by duende09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Death, Drabble, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Mentioned Han Solo, The Force, mentioned leia organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are so significant that they can be felt across the galaxy. Han's death was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the world falls down

**Author's Note:**

> because I saw SW:TFA for the third time last night and we saw Leia react when it happened but I believe Luke would have felt it too.
> 
> title taken from the David Bowie song

When it happened it caught him off guard, shaking his concentration in a way that he hadn’t experienced since Yoda’s first lessons back on Dagobah. The shockwave through the force is enough to leave him staggering, falling to his knees amongst rocks and dirt. The pain and loss is blinding and he cries out, the metal fingers of his right hand scratching furrows in the earth. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, a broken man, the reality around him not registering as he sees something happening planets away. Emotions and feelings roll through him, one cascading over another some his own, and some belonging to others. He feels pain, anger, betrayal, love, grief. He feels too much and ringing louder than any of the others, unmistakeably his own, is guilt. Searing through him fresh and strong, slicing hotter than any lightsaber but leaving no discernible wound. Another loss, another failure to pile onto his so-called legacy. Tears are streaming down his face unnoticed as once again someone dies for him, because of him. He can feel Leia’s pain, an echo of his own as they both lose the only man they’ve ever loved. The words leave his mouth in a broken whisper, weighed down with grief and guilt, words never to be heard by the one who deserved to hear it.

 

“I’m sorry, Han.”


End file.
